and it all came crashing down
by The Mighty Uuplaku
Summary: A wierd little fic I wrote a long time ago


David J. Thompson puts on another lyrical show for you, the readers, who  
  
are the sole heroes of the fanfic industry. But since the industry  
  
doesnt actually make any money, I think we're all just a bunch of  
  
Uuber-geeks writing about Cartoon characters. Sheesh, what a life we  
  
must lead. Anyway, heres yet another fic I wrote while I was vehemently  
  
bored.  
  
"...and it all comes crashing down"  
  
*******  
  
It was your stereotypical day at the household of the Masaki family.  
  
But, for a change of pace, whatever deities that hold sway over the  
  
Earth's weather had decided to make it rain. This was not your typical  
  
weather pattern for the inhabitants of the Tenchi Muyo world, but it set  
  
the tone for the day's events.  
  
The overcast sky and the constant dripping sound made by water  
  
splashing  
  
on the roof were nothing compared to the violent front that was making  
  
its towards the living room. As usual, its time to hit the "Ryoko vs.  
  
Aeka" cliche' that seems to occur every morning. Its so repetitive, you  
  
could set your watch to it. Along with Sasami yelling 'Breakfast is  
  
ready" and Mihoshi bumbling around for something, you could pretty much  
  
tell time by the Tenchi Muyo cliches'. And since thats very boring, I'll  
  
skip the formalities. Summary of the morning: Ryoko comes down, Aeka  
  
says something that stirs Ryoko up, fight. Sasami says 'Breakfast is  
  
ready" everyone sits down. Aeka and Ryoko fight again, blow up a small  
  
section of housing, Tenchi mumbles something about how he hates his life.  
  
Mihoshi cries for no particular reason. From then on, the day is pretty  
  
much free. Usually this is the point in fan fiction where stories begin  
  
to develop, and this fic is no exception. Noboyuki Masaki had just  
  
returned with the mail, and there was quite an ominous letter peeking out  
  
of the stack. It was a fiery crimson color, kinda like you'd find on a  
  
can of coke. But whats inside Coke is certainly more fun that was in  
  
this letter.  
  
The cry came fast and sudden, and it startled everyone. That is,  
  
except  
  
for Yosho, who kept his obligatory calm demeanor in the face of just  
  
about anything. First came the look of complete surprise, then his mouth  
  
started forming words. And they went something like this:  
  
"50,000 dollars debt??!!" he screamed. This caught the attention of  
  
everyone including Ryoko and Aeka, still caught in their cliche'd  
  
conflict.  
  
"How did we rake up 50,000 dollars in debt just this month?!" came the  
  
next startled cry from Tenchi's father. (For the sake of calculating  
  
ease, I use dollars instead of the standard Japanese currency) Of  
  
course, everyone knew why this was. The incredibly overused situation in  
  
which Ryoko and Aeka fought daily had led to the Masaki residence being  
  
almost completely rebuilt every week. This had piled up massive amounts  
  
of debt, as Noboyuki had simply charged all materials to his credit card,  
  
which had been a very good friend, but now was quite the cruel mistress.  
  
Tenchi was the first one to speak. "What do you mean dad?" was his  
  
question.  
  
"This means that we've piled up so much debt that I cant even afford to  
  
support us on an Architect's salary!" was his father's reply. "This can  
  
only mean one thing" Noboyuki said, with just a hint of wavering in his  
  
voice, "It means.....you're all going to have to get jobs."  
  
When sudden reality hits you, most people will wander around  
  
confused  
  
for a while, then blink quite a bit. It was not so for the Masaki  
  
family. The response to Noboyuki's statement resembled something like a  
  
typhoon striking the entire house.  
  
A simultaneous cry of 'WHAT??!" went up through the kitchen. Needless to  
  
say, what followed was much berating and finger pointing. But once the  
  
details were all worked out, everyone decided on a career and that was  
  
settled. A few started on their new jobs the next day, working cheerily  
  
to help pay off the debt. Of course, Mihoshi and Kiyone were not  
  
required to get jobs, for they already positions at the galaxy's greatest  
  
strong-arming association, the Galaxy Police. Sasami couldnt get a job,  
  
for she was too young. Washu on the other hand found employment at a  
  
very fine college teaching as a full time professor. The others switched  
  
around jobs from time to time, and never really settled on one  
  
occupation. But that was the least of their worries.  
  
The debt never quite got paid off. It was not because the Masaki family  
  
and its visitors could not pay it, it was simply because they didnt live  
  
long enough to pay it. This was because of an unexpected attack by the  
  
Juraian Royal armada, who for some reason or another woke up one day and  
  
decided they didnt like Earth any more, and had decided to bombard it.  
  
The attack was quick, and the people of Earth were not prepared for it.  
  
Over 1 billion died that first day. Among those were the entire  
  
population of Japan, and surrounding Asian countries. Next came North  
  
America. The Juraian fleet began to bombard the south eastern portion of  
  
Canada, before moving south and hitting New York. By that time, a third  
  
of the human populace had died.  
  
But within two days came the retaliatory strike.  
  
The orbiting Juraian fleet, completely convinced that they had just  
  
scored an easy victory over earth, had just begun to celebrate. What  
  
they failed to notice were about 400 long cigar-shaped objects with  
  
pointed tips. Yes, these were thermo-nuclear missiles, Earth's way of  
  
saying "Eat this". Simultaneously, all 400 rockets exploded sending a  
  
shockwave that took out the entire Juraian fleet orbiting Earth. To the  
  
humans, it was a large victory, and humanity had been saved again. For  
  
the Juraians it was a humiliating defeat. Not only had they grossly  
  
underestimated the might of this backwater planet, but this error had  
  
cost them an incredible amount of manpower and ships. Revenge would  
  
come, but thats another story.  
  
**********  
  
Woah, really got off the subject there didnt I. Well, thats what happens  
  
when you stare at this glowing screen for 5 hours without rest or food.  
  
Oh well, my insane rant is over. You may all go home now.  
  
Send me some mail at  
  
deathymcdeath@yahoo.com  
  
I get lonely on this little marble they call Earth. 


End file.
